The Normal Boy
by Metroid
Summary: Harry Potter is a normal boy, with a normal wizarding powers, but theres something not so normal about this boy, something he may not know yet, but something that will be revealed to him in the near future, something that could change his life forever....
1. Spoiled Summer

"A Normal Boy"  
  
Story Summary-Harry Potter is a normal boy, with a normal wizarding powers, who has normal friends, but theres something not-so-normal about this boy. Something he may not know yet, but something that will be revealed to him in the near future, something that could change his life forever...  
  
Chapter 1-Summer Spoiled  
  
As he awoke to screams of joy and excitement, Harry Potter put on his glasses and slowly got out of bed. The Dursley's, the family that took him in after his parents were murdered, from what he could here were singing around with joy in their voices.   
  
Harry Potter's parents were murdered when he was just a little baby. An evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, had gone to his house and murdered his parents, turned around to do the same to Harry, and failed. The spell used to attack Harry bounced off the poor baby and rebounded upon Voldemort leaving Harry simply with a lightning shaped scar but reducing Voldemort to almost nothing. He was a less than a ghost, whose only way of surviving was to posses other creatures. But then a horrifying thing happened, Voldemort's servant returned to him, captured Harry, and Harry saw Voldemort return to full human status. Harry barely escaped. Now he has been living with the Dursley's for 2 weeks of summer and always expects to hear Voldemort approaching, or a creaking door followed by footsteps to his room.   
  
Because of this Harry wrote to his best friend Hermoine Granger, asking for anti-dark spells that will help do defend himself incase he needs to. She is good with books and found a few magical forms of protection. Still waiting for a response, Harry worries that he hasb't heard from Hermione in just over 2 weeks. After getting his slippers on, and dragging himself out of the room, he began to descend the stairs to the kitchen.   
  
As Harry reached the kitchen, he began to ask why everyone was so happy.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked nervously realizing that if the Dursleys were happy he probably wouldn't be. He had just now noticed the exceptionally large Mr. Dursley had a check, which Harry could see had at least 5 figures on it , clutched tightly in his hands.   
  
"Your Uncle Vernon has just received a bonus from Grunnings, for $750,000(I know this is in England, but because I don't really know the amount between British money and Amarican, we'll use dollars)! We are going on a vacation to the United States, and YOUR not coming, isn't that fabulous."   
  
"I'm not staying with Aunt Marge am I,"  
  
"NO! We are giving you 3 days to contact whoever you need to, to get your butt out of my house! IF by the time we are ready to go, you have no where to live, I am sending you to the ophanage, now go get your plans in order boy" Uncle Vernon said screaming at him.  
  
Harry went upstairs, not sure if he was happy that he was free of the Dursleys or sad that he didn't have anywere to live anymore. He thought about were he would go, and immediately thought of his best friend Ron, but then remembered that Ron was on vacation in Spain for the rest of the week, Harry needed to be somewere in 3 days. Then his 2nd thought was Hermione Granger, his other best friend. She hadn't responded in a while, but he thought he would write her to ask anyway. Since he couldn't be sure, he needed a backup plan.   
  
Just then, a very strange idea popped into his head, he could ask Dumbledore, since Dumbledore would know the best place to keep him, while still keeping him safe. Yes, he thought, Dumbledore would be the best person to asl. He took out his parchment and quill from a loose floorbaord in his room, and began to write his letter. After about 15 or so minutes, he came up with something he liked. It read:  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I know that this is a bad time for you, since you are caught up in defending the world agaisnt Voldemort, but the Durseleys are kicking me out, and I need a place to stay. Ron is on vacation, and Hermione hasn't responded to my letter yet, so I'm not sure were she is. I have to be gone in 3 days, so a quick response would be great.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry, satisfied with his letter, rolled it up, tied it to Hedwig's leg, and told Hedwig that it was very important, and to deliver it as fast as possible. Hedwig nodded, and smiled at the challenge of delivering faster than Harry's expectations.  
  
To Harry's surpise, the letter was delivered extremely fast, becuase he got a response at 2:00 A.M. that night.   
  
Harry was sleeping, and just as he was having a dream about returning to Hogwarts, he heard Hedwig tapping on his window. After realizing that he had to let her in, he got it, and opened the window, and a very riled up Hedwig flew into the room.  
  
She had a letter tied to her leg, and Harry could tell she was happy, because Dumbledore probably gave her a lot of food. Harry untied the letter, unfolded it, and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Times are troubling right now, but we have managed some victories in the fight against evil. Hagrid was suceful with his mission, and I think Professor Snape is being as convicing as he needs to be, however we have lost contact with Sirius, and I will get worried if I don't here from him soon. In reguards to your dillemma, it could not have come in a better time. My old friend Tiki just moved back to England from South America, and it would be perfect for you to stay with her, but do to the curren circumstances, she will pick you up. I want you to be ready to go, as soon as you read this, because her arrival will come soon after.   
  
Take Care,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
--------  
  
This is my first fic, and i just wanted to know if i should keep writing. i think i will post 1 or 2 more chapters, but please review, and let me know what ya think. 


	2. Journey to Tiki's

Chapter 2-The Journey to Tiki's  
  
Dumbledores letter was resassuring, and worrying at the same time. Harry was pleased with himself, for getting a home so quickly. He was also happy that it was approved by Dumbledore, which meant he would be safer than most other places. He was worried about who he was staying with. He had never heard of anyone named Tiki, and he wasn't sure how this person would be. Being sent off to an unknown place wasn't exactly easy. The main reason Harry was worried was because he ddn't know how he was going to be picked up by Tiki, either way, he would pack his things soon, because he didn't know when she would get here.  
  
After reading the letter, Harry couldn't sleep anymore, so at 2:30 he began to put his stuff into his trunk. He took off his books, and all of his homework, and put it in the trunk. After about 10 min of packing, he got his invisibility cloak, and his firebolt out from under his bed. These were the 2 most precious things he owned, and he packed them carefully.   
  
When he finished packing, he tried to go to sleep again. He couldn't. After about 30 minutes of tossing and turning, he funally fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later, tired, and with a powerful light shining in his eyes.   
  
2 women stood next to him, 1 holding her lit wand out, shining it at Harry's eyes.   
  
"HEY! Get that light out of my eyes" Harry protested.  
  
"Calm down young boy, I am Tiki, and this is my niece Natassja(Na-ta-sha). We are here to take you, on Dumbledores orders."  
  
Just then Harry noticed the second girl next to the woman. She was beautiful, with brown eyes, and long brown hair. She was about 5"3', and Harry thought she was prettier than Cho Chang. Tiki immediately noticed Harry staring at Nattassja, and snapped her fingers in his face to wake him up.  
  
"Its time to go child, I hope you have your things packed..." she said as she grabbed the trunk, and heaved it onto a large cart Harry hadn't noticed until now. Harry got up, and tried to fix his hair as best he could without anyone noticing. To his dissapointment, Natassja did notice, and she giggled. Harry tried to smooth it over by smiling at her. She giggled again.  
  
Just then Harry had wondered something, 'How did they get here, and how are we leaving?'  
  
"How are we leaving?" He asked Tiki.  
  
"Well, Nattasja and I got here by apparating, but since you can't, we came a little more prepared. Its sort of compliacated, and a very old method of transport indeed, but if you look at this cart here you will get your answser."  
  
Just then Tiki pulled out her wand, which happened to be different shades of green and orange, and waved it a few times over the cart, which all of a sudden started to change shape. After about 20 seconds, Harry stood before what looked like a..well it looked like a catapult.  
  
"See, this here catapult, is called the bastard launcher, named after its inventor. What you do is you sit right there, and then tell it were you want it to go, and it will, well, "throw" you there. Only problem is it was made illegal, because its sort of inaccurate, and while you are in the air, you are going so fast that you can't be seen, which made smuggling goods into, and out of the country, too easy for authority to stop. Don't worry child, you going to ride with Natassja. She will make sure you don't break your neck on the landing. Also Harry, I want you to take your broomstick, so in case you do fall off, you can guide yourseld down, and wait for me there. I will apparate to the landing spot to bring you guys in, so just be careful."  
  
Harry became more nervous then ever. He would have to do something he had never even heard of before, and he would be doing it with a very pretty girl, who he didn't want to look stupid in front of.  
  
Not sure as to how exactly this would work, he just stood there, and after a few seconds, Nattasja climbed on top of the machine, belly down, arms spread out wide. Harry, assuming he was supposed to, did the same. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and heard Tiki yell "3..2..1.." before he was sent into the air at a speed unmatched by even his Firebolt.   
  
The rush of it all made Harry feel like he was flying. He was being hurtled forward so far, and so fast, that he wondered why nobody had ever done this before. Soon however his mind drifted to other things.  
  
Harry was holding on to Natassja, and for some odd reason, he enjoyed it. He started feeling for Nattasja like he did for Cho Chang, his crush for his first 4 years at Hogwarts. Harry became so caught up in the moment, that he didn't notice Nattassja losing grip of her wand.   
  
"Grab it Harry! I'm going to drop my wand, it was a gift from my grandmother, and i can't lose it."  
  
But it was too late. The wand fell out of Nattassja's hand, and started its fall to the ground. Harry didn't even think about what he was doing, but he let go of Nattassja, and jumped onto his Firebolt. He was going to get her wand back, but he had to work quickly, because if he wasnt on the cart, he could be seen by muggles.  
  
He went into a dive, going down, and grabed the wand, but Harry knew he would get it, just didn't know how he would get back. He could see Nattassja going faster than his Firebolt, and then he had an idea. He stood up straight on his broom, and jumped. If he didn't make this jump, it would have ended there, but he just stretched out his arm, and hung in the air for what seemed like forever.  
  
Hand outstrecthed, and hoping to land, Harry was in the air. He looked forward and Nattassja was only inches away. YES, he grabbed her hand, got pulled onto the cart, turned around and yelled Accio Firebolt with Nattassja's wand. The Firebolt pulled out of its plummet, and zoomed right into Harry's hand. Now all they could do was hope he wasn't seen.  
  
From then on, it was sooth sailing. They flew threw the air, for about 15 more minutes, when Harry saw it. A HUGE pillow about 400 yards away was waiting on the floor. Then the cart began tp descend. At about 50 feet off the ground, it pulled out of the dive, into a smooth gluide, and after about 30 seconds, they hit the cushion going just over 20 miles per hour.   
  
When they landed, Nattassja began to thank him for what he did.  
  
"Oh Harry, thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done with myself if I lost my Grandmother's wand. It has 1 drop of dragon's blood, and the scale of a mermaid, one of the most rarest wand ingredients found today. Very powerful." Said Nattassja with a smile on her face bigger than Harry could imagine.  
  
"Oh, it was a piece of cake, don't even worry about it Nattassja." Harry said, so happy that he impressed her.  
  
"My friends call me Natt, its much easier, but theres 1 thing I don't understand, how is it that you were able to see the cart, when nobody can see it unless you are riding it?"  
  
"What? I didn't even notice that, I mean I saw it right in front of me. Maybe you can see it when you are going really fast?"  
  
Just then Tiki who had been running over since they landed, caught up to Natt and Harry.   
  
"Don't tell her about the wand, I don't want her to know that I almost lost it OK Harry." Natt said to Harry just before Tiki arrived. Harry just nodded.  
  
"Is everything alright children, it looked like you had a smooth landing." After making sure they were alright she said, "Well then lets get moving shall we, its not exactly a short walk to were we're going."  
  
------  
  
Well, thats Chapter 2 for ya. I am not sure how i shud go from there. I think i went away from the original JK style harry potter writing, which i will work on for the next chapter. Im not sure exactly which direction to go with Natt, should she be a huge part of Harrys life, and them go out, and make it a large part of the story, or would it flow more if she were like a good friend who harry had a crush on. Just tell me what u think in a review. I have some pretty good ideas as to how she affects the future, but this is still up in the air, so just r/r please. 


End file.
